In the Internet of Things (IoT) future, many devices are designed to work using voice commands.
These devices (also referred to as voice control device) may be equipped with (a) one or more microphones that detect sound signals, and (b) a processor for applying a speech recognition process on the detected sound signals to detect the voice commands.
The one or more microphones may be attached to the body of a voice control device.
A voice control device (VCD) may operate in a noisy environment. The noise may be generated by the acoustically controlled device (for example—when the acoustically controlled device is a vacuum cleaner, a speaker, or a device that includes a noisy engine) or by other devices or other people.
The speech recognition process may not operate under certain noisy conditions. For example—the speech recognition process may not recognize a voice command when the signal to noise ratio (SNR) is not high enough.
There is a growing need to provide a system and method for allowing to control acoustically controlled device s in a noisy environment.